


Diligence

by virusq



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny wagers Dutch in a game of Professionalism vs. Persistence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diligence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intrikate88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrikate88/gifts).



Thump. 

Johnny tosses a rubber ball against the cockpit window, reclining lazily.

Dutch twitches every time the ball hits the glass.

Thump.

He bet her that he would outlast her on this stakeout. He double-dog dared her.

She could retreat -- no. She could punch him; temporarily deaden the nerves in his arm --

Thump.

Dutch snatches the ball from the air, and Johnny dons his sad-puppy frown.

She brandishes the ball, smiling triumphantly.

Unexpectedly, a grin appears. “Okay. The big guns, then.”

“Guns?” Dutch’s smile evaporates. “What guns?”

“Lucy!” He ignores Dutch, “Tell me joke.”

“Knock, knock,” says Lucy.

Dutch forfeits.


End file.
